


Cast Signing

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/McKay. Set after Trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast Signing

The note made her laugh, "Genius at work" and she was pretty sure it should infuriate her, but it didn't. And that didn't matter much, nor did the note because she still had to talk to him.

"Rodney?" She hobbled into the lab on her crutches with more ease than she had expected from herself. She was finally getting used to them, to broken legs. Not the pain, or the itching, but the crutches at least. "McKay?"

"Did you not see the sign?" His voice came out of no where, "I am in the middle of something very, very important right," he appeared out of no where, his head popping up from behind a lab bench, and when he saw her he stopped talking. "Sam! Sorry, how you doing, how's your leg?" He rushed around her to find her a stool, and she had to push him away when he went to help her sit down.

"It's fine, thank you." She smiled at him and perched on the stool.

"You haven't let anyone sign your cast."

"No, despite Sheppard's best efforts," McKay grinned, "he keeps jumping out at me with a pen."

"I heard."

"It's not so much that I don't want him to sign it, I'm more worried about what he'll write."

"And once he signs it, you have to let everyone else sign it."

"Exactly." She smiled. "And after the fifth or sixth broken bone, it gets a bit repetitive. I got to about fourteen and didn't even bother to read what people wrote. And Mark got bored trying to think of a dirty limerick or joke every time." McKay laughed, hard and she smiled at him.

"Fourteen?"

"I was very...adventurous," she said, "and not like that," she added quickly.

"I wasn't thinking any such thing!"

"You were."

"That is so wrong," he protested, she laughed, "what did you want to see me about anyway, I'm pretty busy you know, being a genius and all."

"I saw the note," she said, "it's about your proposal."

"I know it's a little out there, even for me."

"Not so much for you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"If you want."

"Look all I'm saying is that we've not had a lot of reasons to celebrate lately, and Teyla is getting really, really pregnant."

"A baby shower?"

"Or the Athosian equivalent."

"I'll think about it, okay, but you really should ask Teyla about it. She might not want a baby shower, with the father missing."

"Maybe." He was dejected, a look she knew too well on his face and she felt bad for him.

"It's a very nice idea Rodney, very sweet."

"Thanks," he blushed a little, "can I sign your cast?"

"No," she said, the word an instant reaction.

"I thought it was coming off tomorrow," he said, his voice a whine.

"It is."

"So no harm done right?" She sighed, she hated to admit that he was right, but decided that Sheppard had worn her down somewhat.

"No, I suppose not." He rummaged around on his desk and found a marker. "Just don't write down 'I love you' or anything like that."

"I wasn't going to."

"And don't write about hot I am."

"I wasn't going to write that either."

"That's okay then."

"You are hot though." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. He started writing on her cast, leaning over her, putting his body in her way, blocking her view of what she was writing. She rested her hand on his back, telling herself it was just for balance because she had a broken leg.

"What are you writing?"

"You'll see."

"Better not be a poem," she muttered. He stood up a few minutes later, and stepped back, she lifted her heavy leg up.

"It's the equation for the the wormhole," he said, "well, not all of it, started to run out of room, and some of it is on the foot." She laughed, her entire cast was covered with numbers and letters and symbols. "And there's no room for any dirty limericks."

"Thanks Rodney." She accepted his help to stand and kissed him on the cheek on an impulse before hobbling out of his lab, smiles on both their faces.


End file.
